epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge
Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge is the thirty-ninth installment of ''Epic Rap Battles of History'' and the sixth episode of Season 3. It features American business magnate, Donald Trump, rapping against Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol protagonist and miser, Ebenezer Scrooge, with American banker and financier, J. P. Morgan, hip-hop artist, Kanye West, and third and final spirit from A Christmas Carol, the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come, all rapping against Scrooge during the battle. It was released on December 19th, 2013. Cast Nice Peter as Donald Trump and the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come Zach Sherwin as Ebenezer Scrooge EpicLLOYD as J. P. Morgan DeStorm Power as Kanye West Kai and Naya Berman as Ignorance and Want (cameos) Plot Donald Trump, who lived his life like Scrooge currently is living his, comes to warn Scrooge of what will happen if he continues to live such ways, warranting him visits from three "ghosts" to show him examples of what's to come. After Trump leaves, J. P. Morgan appears to Scrooge as the "Ghost of Rich Dudes' Past" to remind him of how classy rich folks were in the past and for Scrooge to turn his life around. Then Kanye West, the "Ghost of What's Right Now" appears to represent the modern rich man, who, although arrogant, takes notice of the people before him. Finally, the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come arrives as a final warning, telling Scrooge that he will die with remorse if he doesn't amend himself. Scrooge repents and promises to change his ways, thanking the ghosts. Lyrics [Note: Donald Trump is in light orange, Ebenezer Scrooge is in dark blue, J. P. Morgan is in tan, Kanye West is in brown, and the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come is in dark gray.] 'Donald Trump:' Wake up, Scrooge! I'm about to take a Dickens of a dump On this lonely, homely little miserable grump! I'm like the star on a Christmas tree! You're like the stump! I'm not known for my heart, but you're still getting trumped! You remind me of my ex-wife in a bikini 'cause you disgust me. Keep your TB from Tiny Timmy away from me; don't even touch me! I don't shake hands; I don't make fans! I ruin rappers faster than Scottish lands! Even Jay-Z knows what a pimp I am! I got my name on the front of the business, man! My raps will haunt you, make you think you're going insane! You're about to get whooped by three emcees of the ethereal plane, So when the clock strikes, prepare to enter a world of Christmas pain, 'Cause I'm out! I got my own f***ing problems, call me 2 Chainz! 'Ebenezer Scrooge:' How dare you disturb me when I'm napping in my chair! You're a crappy rap-spitting apparition! I ain't scared Of this random phantom! Haunt all you want; I don't care! I do not believe in ghosts, and I don't believe that hair! 'J. P. Morgan:' Don't panic, Scrooge, but you're about to crash! I'm J. P. Morgan, the Ghost of Rich Dudes Past, Who's properly rocking the Monopoly mustache! Yo, I own the railroad! I run these tracks! You got dumped on a bench; now you're pissed at the world! You should have made like Sebastian and kissed the girl Because your greed is the curse that's gonna tear you apart! What good is your purse if you're poor in your heart? 'Ebenezer Scrooge:' Bah, humbug! Your raps don't unnerve me; they're atrocious! What frightens me the most is your gross ghost proboscis! Business and success: that's the life I've selected, So enough with your pictures from the past! I'm not affected! 'Kanye West:' Well, you're about to be right now! I'm the ghost of what's right now! (Aah!) Just take a lesson from Yeezy! You're missing the point, Ebeneezy! There's more to life than your work; take it easy! Even I can make time for Azizy! Best put some friends on your wish list, 'Cause you don't know the spirit of Christmas! If you did, then you would, at this moment, (aah!) Be sharing your money with some of the homeless! 'Ebenezer Scrooge:' No! This isn't happening! Oh, this is maddening agony! Wait! Actually, Harkening back to the dead Donald's lecture, I still am expecting a final specter! 'The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come:' Boo! (Ah!) You're gonna die With no one to love you and no one to cry! Alone by yourself on the bed of your death With the stench of regret on your last dying breath, 'Cause you've chosen the path of a selfish man With Tiny Tim's innocent blood on your hands! The penance you pay for the way you behave Is written as plain as the name on this grave! 'Ebenezer Scrooge:' Are these the shadows of things that will be? Or things that may be, only? If I depart from my course, can they change? Say it is thus with what you show me! I promise to mend my ways! A friend to all men is what I will become! It's Christmas! I haven't missed my chance to be different! God bless us, every— Scrapped lyrics 'Donald Trump:' I'm like a star on a Christmas tree! You're like a stump! ---- You're like a picture of my ex-wife in a bikini, 'cause you disgust me! ---- You're like a picture of my ex-wife, because you disgust me! ---- So when the clock strikes, prepare to enter your world of Christmas pain. 'Ebenezer Scrooge:' By this random phantom! Haunt all you want; I don't care! 'J.P. Morgan:' Man, I run the railroad, I own these tracks! You got released on a bench, all pissed at the world! 'Ebenezer Scrooge:' Business and success, that's the path I selected! ---- I promise to change my ways. A friend to all men is what I will become! Poll Trivia General *This battle was released on the 170th anniversary of Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol: December 19th, 1843. *This is the first battle: **where two purely fictional characters from the same work have rapped against one another, as Ebenezer Scrooge and the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come are both from A Christmas Carol. **in which a fictional character is not a title character. ***This is the fourth battle overall where two fictional characters go against each other at some point. **to be an adaptation of a famous tale. *A pun is at the end of the battle when the announcer said "Who won?" This finished Scrooge's line "God bless us everyone" by putting a pun on the word "Won" to finish the word "Everyone." *This is the second battle in which the suggestion came outside of YouTube, after Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso. In this case, it was taken directly from this Wiki's chat. Scrawland Scribblescratch suggested the battle, and Wachowman was also in the screenshot. **This also marked the first time a suggestion was taken directly from a user on the Wiki. *The real Donald Trump tweeted "What's with this rap stuff with me and Ebenezer Scrooge?" with a link to the battle, meaning that he noticed it.https://twitter.com/realDonaldTrump/status/414073211689529344 **EpicLLOYD responded with, "hope you enjoyed Mr. Trump. Our Trumplestiltskin line about you spinning anything into gold never made it. Maybe next time." *This is the first gauntlet rap battle, a battle in which one rapper faces against multiple opponents at different times. *J. P. Morgan, who represented the Ghost of Christmas Past, actually became rich after the release of A Christmas Carol. *On August 22nd, 2016, "Sometimes by losing a rap battle, you find a new way to win the war" was written in the description of the video. This is a reference to Donald Trump's quote, "Sometimes by losing a battle, you find a new way to win the war." **After the release of Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton, the quote was changed to, "Check out our NEW Trump vs Clinton T-shirts & Posters at: http://ERBMerch.com". Continuity *This is the second battle to censor the "f-word." **It was censored as a reference to Trump's show, The Apprentice's censorship. ***This is the third battle if you count the original censored version of John Lennon vs Bill O'Reilly released on September 22nd, 2010. *Outside Scrooge's window is a mirrored version of Santa Claus' location. *This is the second Christmas battle made by ERB, and the sixth holiday-themed battle overall. Production *This the second battle: **to feature children, after Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley. **in which one actor played more than one rapper, after Rasputin vs Stalin. **to use more than one beat, after Rasputin vs Stalin. *The battle was originally supposed to come out on the 16th, but problems put the battle behind schedule. References *Throughout the battle, the clock behind Scrooge changes every time a rapper, or "ghost," comes in, and just like in the book, it changes every hour, from 1:00, to 2:00, to 3:00. *The beat, rhythm, and syllable structure of Kanye West's verse were loosely based on the song "Black Skinhead" from his sixth studio album, Yeezus. Errors *This is the fourth battle to feature a misspelled title card, as Ebenezer Scrooge was spelled as "Ebeneezer Scrooge." **Dante told TheSteelerNation2 on Twitter that the misspelled title card and battle name was intentional and was done to keep viewers on their toes and looking for subtle mistakes. ***The title of the battle was changed to be correct the spelling on December 25th, 2013. *The subtitles for Kanye West read, "If you did, than you would, at this moment," when it should have been, "If you did, then you would, at this moment." *The subtitles for the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come said, "No one to love you and no one to cry!" when it should have been, "With no one to love you and no one to cry!" Related videos Epic Rap Battles of History - Behind the Scenes - Donald Trump vs Ebeneezer Scrooge KARAOKE ♫ Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL TRANSLATED Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge. Epic Rap Battles of History. CC References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 3 Category:Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Zach Sherwin Category:DeStorm Power Category:Kai and Naya Berman